


Convict-ion (ABANDONED))

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gudako embodies all 7 sins, Gudako is unstable, and once she does, as the story progresses she will calm down and snap less often, based off of Ryos gudako, but to be fair every1 gets thirsty for her, implied roman x gudako, it has its comedic moments, more characters to be added as introduced, oof, relationships develop as you read, she just needs to get used to all this business, some of that comedy is sexual comedy, violence but not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: A highly skilled convict escapes a high security prison and finds refuge in ChaledaUnfortunately, her stolen identity was from a cowardly bookworm and she has to save humanity without mcfrickin losin it****ABANDONED WORK THAT IS BEING REWRITTEN****tumblr: https://gudaho.tumblr.com/





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> no editing we die like men
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15749878
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^POLL FOR NEXT CHAPTER, SERVANT CHOOSING

Ritsuka Fujimaru was a simple man, he had worked hard in university and internships to achieve the chance to apply to a top secret sub-government facility governed by science and excellence. The delight at his acceptance can never be understated for it truly was the happiest day in his life. He smiled at the head desk, presenting his id and acceptance letter as if an eager child on his first day of well-awaited school.

He passed through incredibly high security checkpoints and ended in a silent and empty room. Ritsuka was proud to be the first in attendance, knowing he had taken the flight a day earlier than everyone else just to be so. His polished shoes make squeaky sounds against the clean linoleum floor and he sat down in the corner. He was smiling so happily and his back was so straight with pride, that his attacker felt pity for him.

But that didn’t stop her from dropping from a vent and holding a chloroform damp handkerchief to his face. 

Ritsuka woke up to morning wood. His face flushed and he let out a yelp that was muffled through a clean gag. He was near naked and tied up in a dark room. In front of his he could hear the shifting of fabric. He struggled against his bonds and he felt his boxers grow tighter. There was a pause and then a surprised laugh.

“Oh buddy...this is not the time for a boner.” Her voice was low and husky but her tone was light and teasing. The shuffling continued and Ritsuka realized she was likely putting on his clothes.

“Woo Arf Yoo?” Ritsuka did his best to enunciate through the gag. No one answered but the noises continued. Finally he saw the barest silhouette through the light under a door. Tall and relaxed compared to his curled and coiled form. There was a gentle halo of orange around her head that he can only assume to be brilliant fiery hair. She kneeled down and he caught a glint of narrowed yellow eyes. 

“It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you. In fact as soon as they escort you out of here you’ll return to proper civilization and they’ll realize you aren’t the escaped convict.”

She ruffled his hair in a friendly way and pushed his bangs out of his face with warm fingertips. Then his nose and mouth was wrapped in cloth and he blacked out again.

In the commons, new arrivals watched with concern as a wide blue eyed and innocent boy in an orange jumpsuit was carried out by security guards. Whispers and gossip followed his exit, and then and overhead announcement came to signal the gathering of new recruits to the Directors address. 

\-----------------------------------

In another hall entirely separate from this commotion a young girl feigned sleep to avoid confrontation with what she supposed to be a guard. Her fake sleep is disturbed by the tiniest wet tongue swiping across her skin. She opened her eyes and lifted a warm and overwhelmingly fluffy object from her chest. Something….white with beady little eyes and over eager wiggling.

“Fou! Fou there you are!”

The voice of a sweet and naive girl came from down the hallway, her purple hair bouncing. She stopped in front of the girl. “Oh- ah hello.” She was blushing. “Are you alright, senpai?”

The orange haired girl blinked and smiled, offering the still struggling critter to this new tiny girl. 

“Yeah. What’s up?”

Little fluff ball jumped right onto purple girls shoulder. She absently scratched under his chin.

“I’m glad to hear it- oh! I’m Mash Kyrielight, it's a pleasure to meet you.” She offered her hand and the other girl clasped onto it, giving it a firm squeeze while standing up.

“My name is Gudako, a pleasure to meet you Mash.” 

\-----------------------------------

Gudako slid into her room with a sigh, ready to plan her escape from the building that felt cleaner and more sterile than even the tightest of prisons. However she wouldn’t be able to enact on such plans. On the bed in front of her sat a pink haired man with a forkful of cake in his mouth. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him and Gudako quickly fought to keep on the friendly and ditzy persona she used around Mash.

“Hello!” She waved at him and did her best to fight her smile from becoming tight. He choked on his own cake and she fought back a laugh. 

“O sheit--” He struggled to place down his plate and fork while maintaining basic human composure. Gudako’s mask of concern fell for a second at his failure, she hid her smirk behind a delicate hand.  
“Are you alright...Mr…??” She purposefully left the sentence asking for his name just to watch him struggle more.

“Roam-am” He spoke through his still stuffed mouth and finally swallowed to restate. “Roman..Dr. Roman.” He smiled nervously. “Nice to meet you, Mrs?”

“Gudako. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Romani.” She just couldn’t help herself from messing with him. Old habits die hard. She offered her hand, watching his cheeks flush as he gave it a limp shake. She squeezed his hand and smiled brightly before dropping it and standing up taller. “Are you here to give me a check up?” He was fumbling with his gloves and looking down like a child in trouble.

“Ah- no. I’m um…” He suddenly looked up at her with tearful eyes and grabbed her hands. “Please don’t tell anyone I was in here!”

Gudako smiled softly and understandably out of habit but her mind whirled. She could use this as blackmail and make her intentions clear now or befriend him and possibly gain intel. She otp for the latter.

“Of course not, you aren’t even doing anything wrong.” She let out a slight chuckle with her words. Like fuck she cares if he's breaking rules or laws, he just needs to be useful. He flushed and let go of her hands.

“Oh thank god you’re so nice- a real pal...wait, aren’t you one of the new recruits?” She's thankful he didn’t give her an opportunity to answer. “Oh no! You’re late- wait we’re both late! Ok, hold on!” He grabs her hand again and leads her out of the room in a hurry, immediately crashing into a wall of flesh in a suit. 

Gudako could tell within half a second she hated this weird ass motherfucker. Didn’t even hear what he and Roman were talking about, just knew by his face. Her eyes lost their glazed softness and became narrow and sharp on this green overgrown gremlin man. She squeezed Roman’s hand to get his attention.

“Dr. Roman? Shouldn’t we be going?” She asked as sweetly as she could but her voice grew quiet as the fucked up oompa loompa grinned at her.

“Ah! You must be Ritsuka Fujimaru! A pleasure to meet your acquaintance my dear.” He held out his hand. Gudako stepped in front of Roman and took it, giving it a firm and cold shake.

“I prefer to go by Gudako, Mr?”

“Dr. Lainur Flauros! But you may refer to me by Lev.”

Gudako had to close her eyes and smile to keep from glaring him down. She waited for him to let go of her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Slimy cock man.

When Roman interrupted them to drag her to their late meeting, she nearly swooned in gratitude. Once out of Lev’s sight she wiped her hand clean on Roman’s lab coat. He looked at her.

“What are you doing- oh we’re here. Ok, shhhh…”

The two slipped in and were immediately chided by the prep poster child. Gudako sighed deeply. Prison would have been better than this.

\-----------------------------------

Gudako felt...conflicted. On one hand, the rude director was now dependent on her for survival and that felt great. On the other hand...everyone around her thinks that she is a wizard and can make puppet people show up AND they had switched out her pants for tights and a skirt and that shit was riding up her ass. Marie Ogre? Olgma??? Something, little miss scream was complaining about buildings being on fire of whatever. Gudako is rubbing her temples in efforts to chase away the headache. Roman doesn’t seem to know what's going on, and Mash is probably going to get a cold. Gudako wandered away from the group to hide the sound of her growing bitter groan. 

She almost welcomed the chain that wrapped around her throat and threatened to pull her off of an already crumbling bridge.

Mash was screaming her name, Roman and Olga were panicking, and Gudako had all of her body weight thrown behind her to resist the tug of the chain. She coughed and choked as the metal bit into her neck. She’s pretty sure her bones shouldn’t pop like that and letting her neck snap on the drop off this bridge would be less painful than having her head popped off like a bottle cap.

As suddenly as it happened it stopped, the chain snapped and Gudako was sent flying backwards into Mash’s arms. Coughing and holding her throat, Gudako glared ahead as the shadowy offender fled. Jumping into the bridge rail was her likely savior. Hooded and holding a big ass stick, he smirked down at Gudako.

“Are you alright, little girl?”

All at once Gudako felt her mellow temperament snap.  
“Who the fuck was that?” Her voice came out as a growl and Mash’s hands tightened around her waist. The man hopped onto the ground and crotched in front of her. Olga was yelling at him to stay back from behind the safety of Mash. Gudako met his gaze with cool demand.

“Eh...well she’s rider. A memory more than a servant. I take it you’re a master?” He was studying Gudako’s hand and reached towards her but stopped when Mash pulled her closer. He was smirking. “Ah I see, three young women on their own…” He stands and Mash and Gudako follow, staring at him wearily. He offers his hand. “I offer my assistance to you, become my temporary master and resolve this place.”

Gudako stared at him hard and felt Mash’s excitement from behind. She knew Roman, Olga, Da Vinci, and her shielder would all appreciate the assistance but her cynical and distrusting nature made her want to walk away. Instead she sighed deeply and took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Ok.”

He is grinning at her as he removes his hood. “I’m Cu Chulainn, Caster class. Nice to meet you master, do treat me well.” 

She nodded and gave him a mocking smile.

“So, how do you plan to take care of Rider?”

“Uh-”

\-----------------------------------

“Thank goodness you’re alive!” Olga Marie was shouting joyously as she ran towards Lev Lainur. Gudako felt her gut twist into a knot and her mouth grow dry. 

“Hi, Olga. Seems you’ve had a rough time too”

“Yes that’s exactly right, Lev!” She was starting to cry out of relief. Gudako looked at Mash’s assured face and felt to unease grow. “--we’ll get through it somehow, won’t we?” Marie smiled up at Lev.

“Of course.” Mash and Marie made happy anime girl noises. Gudako felt around her uniform for a knife. All at once Lev’s tone changed and she looked up at him with wide eyes. “Roman I told you to come to the control room right away.” Olga kept running. Mash noticed something was wrong.

“And you Olga…” She finally slowed and looked at her with concern. “I planted the bomb right under your feet.” Gudako sucked in a deep breath while Mash gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “I can’t believe you’re alive- well, not exactly alive.”

He had an ugly smile. Gudako felt he would look better without teeth. “In fact, you’re dead.”

Olga stood frozen. Gudako felt surprise that made her body go cold. Her mind was buzzing too loud to process his villain monologue. This magic bullshit was fucking insane- he hadn’t even provided proof. But the bomb was under her feet. But people survive crazy things all the time. But even Mash almost died. But she fused or something. But Marie was still herself. But-

“--show you what’s going on.” There was a light show happening. A portal showed them an orange circle, Gudako felt that if she had paid attention to things other than what would help her hide and escape she would understand why everyone else was so upset.

Lev threw out his hand and Olga began to lift into the air, Gudako’s body went numb but moved nonetheless. She lurched forward.

“MARIE! MARIE FIGHT IT, GET OUT OF HIS GRIP!” She was running towards Olga when Mash held her back. Olga looked back at them.

“Help- MASH- GUDAKO!” Her voice rose in pitch as she approached the sphere. Gudako struggled against Mash with her shaking limbs.

“Mash, Mash we have to help her- Mash-” Her voice was a desperate and astonished whisper.

“You will experience infinite living death-”

“MASH WE HAVE TO HELP HER!” Gudako pulled from her servants grip and ran forward only to be tackled to the ground by a crying Mash.

“NO...NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME!”

She screamed and babbled through tears while Lev smiled. Gudako clawed at the ground.

There was brilliant yellow orange light and a choking scream and Director Olga Marie was gone.

Lav laughed. He laughed and gloated and condescended. Gudako couldn’t hear him through the ringing in her ears. She looked at him slack jawed, body fuzzy and unmoving. She wanted to punch him in the face but instead she and Mash held onto each other tight and were shifted back into Chaleda. 

\-----------------------------------

Gudako lay in her bed, the first battle in the war finished. Her cheek was bruised, her tights beyond repair, her hands scratched and raw at the tips. She hated this fucking room. No windows, all white, sterile, closed off from everything. It was tight too, everything in the building was. So tight and closed, the most open spaces were too open with limited hiding places and all too reflective surfaces.

She had only held it in slight contempt when she had arrived after escaping prison but now she needed something to lash out at. Something to hate and harm within her control. Lev wasn’t around to use as a punching bag so her room made do. She sat up so fast that her vision went black but her fist made fast contact with the spotless wall perfectly well without sight. It took three punches for the plaster to begin to crack, her bleeding knuckles making contact with the thick insulation. Gudako screamed in frustration and wished that the rooms weren’t so sound proof. Wished that someone would hear anger, wished that someone was Lev and he would know that she clings to bloodlust. 

Her lungs hurt because she’s breathing so hard. Her eyes focus on the sheets under her and the spots of blood on their pure white surface. The wall stuffing is also blood covered when she removes her hand from the spot it had carved.

Something inside of her grasped onto the grief, anger, and uselessness. It chanted at her to call someone- to summon them to her side.  
“Oh, right. The mage thing.” Her body still stung from the opening of her magic circuits and the prospect of summoning made them ache more. 

Gudako is typically described as an independent person who refuses to seek others out unless she has leverage other them. However the loss of an annoying thorn in her side had made her want to act. And the inability to act had given her to desire to light herself and everybody in her proximity on fire. 

She clenched her less injured hand into a quivering fist and left her room on the war path for the summoning room.

“Gudako I was just coming to check up on you- YOU'RE BLEEDING-- WAIT NO COME BACK WHERE ARE YOU GOING--”

Roman had been in her way and was quickly brushed aside. He followed after her, holding onto her limp bleeding hand and jogging to keep up with her forceful strides. 

“G-gudako- please stop-- you need to rest-”

She opened the room without breaking stride, pulling Roman in with her. The door shut and everything was dark save for a faint blue glow. Gudako pulled him into her, yellow eyes glinting dangerously.

“Roman, how is Mash?”

“Eh- oh um well she’s good. She’s stabilizing and needs a lot of rest but she will be ok. Gudako...are...are you ok?” His fingers twitch with the urge to sanitize and bandage her wounds. Gudako dismisses his question.

“I’m going to need a gun and knife on my next mission.”

“Wh- Gudako only tested and trained individuals are allowed weapons. And going by your file, you have had absolutely no training.”

Gudako groaned. Poor blue eyed wonder boy was dead right now thanks to her but his revenge was her terrible reputation was now hers. 

“Roman just-” She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. “Please.” She was staring at the floor but could feel his gaze on her, soft and attentive. He released her hand.

“Ok. Good luck with the summoning. Please come and see me once you’re done.” His voice was tender and soothing, Gudako found herself genuinely relax for a second. She nodded and met his honey golden eyes. When she blinked it seemed they were once again blue.  
He gave her a final smile and left, the door closing softly behind him. The calm that Gudako had felt lifted and she began to pace. Her anger once against welled up inside of her. Her uselessness, knowing nothing and doing nothing. The magic inside of her swirled and she acted on instinct alone. She clenched her injured fist over the circle, watching her mud dirtied blood hit the floor.

“I’m a fucking wizard now  
I plan on murdering someone because he is a walking shit stain  
If you deem me worthy of your help  
Or if you also want to put Lev Lautner's dick in a blender  
Then answer my call-  
Please”

To her credit when Gudako does ask for help she does her best to be polite about it. 

The circle sucked up her blood and words, glowing bright and brighter until she had to squeeze her eyes shut. A windy force knocked her backwards and the lights in the room went out entirely. There was no background buzz of electricity and Gudako was fairly certain the latch on the automated door wouldn’t be opening any time soon. She welcomed the lack of technical buzz but her gratitude was short lived as her stomach lurched and she bent over to throw up blood and bile.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4Zascmf2aw
> 
> https://imgur.com/r/grandorder/lGdU58K

Gudako felt her skin goosebump and her hairs stand straight on edge. Fog swirled around her as she stood up in the dark and cautiously moved away from her vomit puddle. She stepped in something wet. Fucking dammit she moved towards her vomit pile instead of away. She groaned and hopped away while shaking her foot. While she was preoccupied with being disgusted by herself, glowing green eyes studied her from mere feet away. Gudako shivered under the gaze and looked around, locking eyes with the crouched figure in front of her.

“Oh hi-” There was the slightest sound of air going ‘whoosh’ and a knife was pressed into Gudako’s belly. A young and scarred face was inches away from her, breathing decay smelling breath right into Gudako’s nose. The child in front of her spoke in a sweet and yearning voice. Gudako felt all bloodlust take a backseat as her focus shifted to the lost and likely frightened child in front of her.

“Mommy?”

“dO I LOOK LIKE--” The sound Gudako made must have been enough to stall the killer in her tracks. Gudako was laughing lightly and continued to pat along the wall.

“Let's get out of here first and then we can do formalities.” She paused in her shuffling. “Actually I forgot where the door is- so how about we wait here alone in the dark with my blood barf until someone opens the door or the power comes back on!” Her voice was optimistic but her smile was sarcastic.

The knife at her belly pushed itself in harder. Gudako looked down at the serious face connected to the brain with murderous intention.

“Where is my mommy?” Her small voice was serious but that only make Gudako ‘awww’ harder.

“Oooohhh my godddd-- you are so fucking cute. Ok ok I’m gonna level with you real quick.” Gudako dropped on one knee and immediately stood back up when it made fast contact with her still wet bile.

“Are you fucking kidding me--” She gently pulled the child into what she hoped was the center of the room and away from that grossness.

“Ok kiddo, I don’t know where your mommy is. But how about I help you find her, ok? What’s your name sweetie?” Gudako felt a genuine sense of softness enter her voice as she smiled at the kid. That genuine feeling of caring for something left very quickly as she was stabbed in the gut.

“OOOAGGGH-- WHA T THE FUCK--” Gudako is not proud of how she reacted, which was to grab the thin arm that held the knife and over shoulder throw this little bitch. The kids tiny body hit the ground with a wet sloosh, leaving Gudako to cringe.

“Ok I didn’t mean to slam you into the vomit but you deserved to be slammed into the floor.”

The servant under her was struggling as Gudako placed her foot on top of her chest.

“Ok kiddo round 2, what's your name and who is your legal guardian?”

She sniffled.

“We’re Jack, Jack the Ripper. Assassin class. We don’t know who our mommy is-” Gudako released her body and watched her glowing green eyes fade into the fog. The lights flickered on, bright white after the summoning as if the blue glow couldn’t be obtained in the presence of a servant.

“Ok Jack, well I’m not your mommy. But as of this moment I’m now your big sister.”

The fog began to thin and Gudako’s new servant stood only a foot away from her wrapped in a ragged black cloak.

“Mommy?” The green eyes blinked curious and tiny cold hands reached out the grab the hand Gudako didn’t have pressed against her wound.

“Yeah ok fine I’m losing too much blood to argue.” Gudako held the little girls hand and led her to the door without so much as looking at the blood and vomit smeared all of the walls and floor of the summoning chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack sat curled up on the chair staring Owl like as Roman sat across Gudako. Stretched on a medical cot with an iv in her arm. Roman sighed and took one last inventory check of his tools.

“Ok Gudako, I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable bu- oh you’re already taking off your shirt…” The doctors face was a brilliant shade of red as Gudako stretched herself out and angled her messy stab wound towards his capable hands. He swallowed thickly and flexed his fingers nervously in his latex gloves.

“Let me know if there’s any unusual pain.” 

He began to clean her wound, Gudako watched him silently for a second but then shifted her attention to the nervous servant by her side. Jack’s eyes watches every little move Roman makes, one hand clutching a knife and the other balling a fistful of Gudakos skirt. Tiny tears still pricked at the corners of her eyes from her crying fit about hurting her new ‘mother’. 

The first stitch was unexpected and caused Gudako to flinch, immediately Jack had launched herself from the seat with a knife pressed against Roman’s jugular.

Gudako laughed at his face. Then winced.

“Ow ow fuck shouldn’t have laughed. Jack it’s ok, please come back.” Hesitantly the servant left Roman but not before hissing at him. She settled her tiny body into the cot next to Gudako and wrapped herself around her one bruised and dirty arm. Gudako awkwardly patted her head. Roman continued his work but the blood flow stopping hug that Jack was enacting distracted Gudako from any stitch pain.

“Jack sweetie you’re holding my arm kinda tight there..” Jack buried her face in Gudako’s shoulder and held on tighter. Romani snickered under his breath and Gudako glared harshly at him. 

“Ouch Roman, how could you pinch me like that?”

Her arm finally found some relief as the blood flooded back to her fingers.   
“GUDAKO CALL HER OFF CALL HER OFF”

 

* * *

  
  


Jack hummed happily as she messily dabbed wet cotton balls to Gudako’s scrapes. Roman had finished with the largest of her wounds and sent the pair on their way. Jack happily exercised her E rank skill to remedy the most minor of her Mommy’s wounds. Meanwhile Gudako rubbed her sleepy eyes and sighed into her bloody hand.

“Hey Jack I’m going to be taking a bath pretty soon, do you want to go before or after me?”

“Hm? We don’t need to bathe.”

“Yeah but like- do you want to?” Gudako was too tired for this servant bullshit. She just wanted the simple remedy of a hot bath and grapefruit soap to soothe any jitteres Jack and herself had. 

“Do we want to…?” She cocked her head like a bewildered puppy. “What’s it like?”

“Oh my Fucking God, yeah you’re taking a bath. I'm not about to describe this to you.” Gudako ruffled Jack’s hair as she stood and walked to the bathroom. 

Within minutes hot water ran and vanilla lavender scented bubbles floated atop a rippling surface. Gudako nodded at her handywork.

“Jack is the temperature ok?” She guided the servant's hand into the water, who then nodded.

“It’s warm.”

“That’s the idea. Okie dokie, I’ve got you a towel and face cloth, I’ll find you some pjs while you’re in the bath. Once you’re done stripping let me know so I can get your clothes to be cleaned.” The domestic atmosphere and rhythm softened the tenseness in Gudako’s shoulders but as per usual that didn’t last long.

“Strip?” Jack immediately began to pull off her cloak, revealing startlingly short and bare underwear. Gudako looked away.

“Jack you could have waited until I was out of the room.”

“What does Mommy want us to do next?” Gudako barely looked over her shoulder to catch Jack standing there nude with a sad expression. She gagged hard. Years spent in a red light district had conditioned her to terrible things and awakened a terrible sense of humanities transgressions. Gudako wasn’t sure if she was grateful for it or not but in this moment she used her intuition and knowledge to her advantage. 

“Jack?”

“Yes, Mommy?” Her servant was looking at her feet. Gudako kneeled down and flicked her forehead. Jack startled up and met her eyes.

“Jack if anyone ever touches you and you don’t want them to, gut them.“ Using her own body as a model, Gudako traced her thumb from her left to her right. “On the stomach. If you can’t do it there-” She held up her wrist. “Tendons on the wrist and ankle to incapacitate.”

Gudako stood and ruffled Jack’s hair, readopting her cheerful and spacey voice.

“Okie dokie now you hop into the tub. Let me know if you need anything!”

She left the bathroom and shut it behind her just as she heard splashing. Gudako sighed and lifted her head to see Romani standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed.

“Hey, doc.”

 

* * *

 

 

Roman handed her a styrofoam cup of steaming green tea and sat on her bed. Gudako didn’t move to sit next to him.

“Jack did just fine on dressing my wounds if that's what you’re worried about?” She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

“That’s not what I’m here to talk about…” He was being awkward again, scratching his cheek and staring into his own cup. Gudako faked a sip at her tea.

“Roman I hate to be rude but I’m really tired…” She left off the part where she told him to get the fuck out.

“You’re not Fujimaru.” His eyes were puppy wide and innocent as they met hers. “I don’t know why I or no one else figured this out sooner. I-I don’t know who you are- there's no one in the system who goes by ‘Gudako’ and when I googled the name all that came up was a big oil company.” Gudako sighed through her nose. She had forgotten that her scars were on full display to Roman while he stitched her up, too caught up in her newly anointed parenthood and stab wound.

“So it was the scars that tipped you off?”

“When I read your file you came off as so- nice and inexperienced. All of those scars just don’t fit. Is Gudako even your real name? Who are you?” His questions sounded more like pleas. She snapped suddenly, hot tea spilling over her fingers as she paced and spoke in a low hissing tone.

“Of course it’s my real fucking name. The fuck kind of question is that? It’s the name you and Mash and Marie call me.” She was breathing hard and faced him with wild eyes. He looked about ready to cry but his voice remained calm and even. He stood up suddenly and squared his shoulders becoming a man Gudako has not yet been familiar with.

“There is a singular person in the remainder of time and existence who can remedy what is happening. Trillions of lives rest on the shoulders of this person. I want to know who this person is.”

Gudako glared at him, immediately on the defensive. She spoke in barely a whisper.

“Roman can I trust you not to tell this to anyone outside of this room?”

He seemed to regain his usual demeanor, sighing and dropping his shoulders.

“I mean- I don’t know. Yeah probably. I don’t know who I would tell…” He rubbed the back of his neck and took Gudakos cup of tea, sipping it.

“I’m an international criminal that’s escaped from numerous prisons including most recently a high security russian government facility a couple of miles from here.”

Roman spat out the tea and choked. He bent over his knees coughing and Gudako offered him a weak pat on the back. When he had regained his voice he held Gudako’s shoulders in a panic.

“What!?!?” He whispered at her. “What in the god darn did you even do!?!?”

She shrugged and he shook her back and forth.

“GuDAko-- What did you do! Did you kill someone!??!”

“Yeah”

He nearly screamed but his eyes flitted to the bathroom door and he stifled it.

“What?! Why! Don’t- don’t do that!”

“I mean, they deserved it-”

“It was more than one person!?”

“Roman- Roman, hush hush- Listen-” Gudako held his face in her bandages hands and gave it a gentle squish. “I’m not going to be going anywhere. I’m going to kill Lev and resolve this humanity loss.jpg bullshit so I can resume my lifestyle of gambling and vigilante justice. So while this is being fixed we need to make an effort to get along, ok?” She batted her eyelashes at him. A blush crept onto his face.

“Pwease lwet go of my fwace” Gudako removed her hands with a smile. “Thanks- fine. We can get along but I- Gudako I don’t- Ugh!” He put his head in his hands and groaned. Gudako rubbed his shoulder.

“Let it out, let it out. Jack is listening anyway. Just...let it out.”

He took a deep breath. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING-- I WENT INTO THE SUMMONING ROOM AND IT'S FULL OF BLOOD AND PUKE AND YOU'RE A CRIMINAL AND YOU SUMMONED A HYPER ELUSIVE SERVANT AND YOU ARE A TALENTED MAGE WITH NO MAGIC BACKGROUND THIS ISN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING OH MY GOD OLGA IS DEAD AND MASH HASN'T WOKEN UP AND DA VINCI ATE MY MAGIC MARI GUMMY SNACKS WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK--”

“Roman you can sit down if you want.”

“Thank you- AND WHERE THE FUCK DID RITSUKA FUJIMARU GO AND WHY ARE YOU SO HOT BUT SO DANGEROUS AND WHY DOES THAT TURN ME ON-”

“Its ok happens often.”

“-THIS SHOULDN’T BE HAPPENING. THIS IS FUCKED UP. THIS IS FUCKED UP.” He laid face down on the bed.

“Mommy can I have clothes with puppies on them?” Jack’s head poked out the bathroom.

“Oh right, hold on let me look for something.” Gudako rifled through the suitcase she stole and pulled out a matching set of sheep pjs. “Catch.”

“Thank you Mommy.” The bathroom door closed. Gudako looked at Roman.

“You wanna just...chill here for the night?”

He was already snuggling himself into her blankets. “...Yes...why is there a hole in your wall?”

“I wanted a window.”

“How did it take this long for you to be found out?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Roman is fragile and sensitive but maintained a manipulative quality Gudako felt certain he was not aware of. At the moment, she lay in bed with wet hair and skin that smelled like lemongrass. On her right, Jack held on to her t-shirt and had her face as far stuffed into Gudako’s pillow and hair as possible. On her left, Roman clung to Gudako’s body with arms and legs, his wet face buried into her stomach. He had been crying ever since she got out of the shower and while Gudako agreed that Olga Marie’s death was tragic she also couldn’t will herself to cry about it.

Jack murmured and lifted her head.

“Mommy? Why is he still here?”

“He fell asleep before I could tell him to get out.” Gudako whispered back at her and patted her head. “You can go back to sleep, we’re safe.”

Jack nodded sleepily and snuggled back into her spot, nearly pushing Gudako and Roman off the bed in the process.

Gudako sighed and opened her eyes to look down at Roman’s strawberry colored head. Her wound felt uncomfortable baring the pressure of his face but she couldn’t bring herself to move him after the pity party she had witnessed. He had kept it together for Chaleda but broke down in front of her so quickly.

She closed her eyes again and reflected. Today had been a shit show, like absolutely the worst day of her life so far. Really honestly terrible. But now she had a creepy child and a cowardly ally, which was admittedly more than she had yesterday.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako gets a gun

Roman is fragile and sensitive but maintained a manipulative quality Gudako felt certain he was not aware of. At the moment, she lay in bed with wet hair and skin that smelled like lemongrass. On her right, Jack held on to her t-shirt and had her face as far stuffed into Gudako’s pillow and hair as possible. On her left, Roman clung to Gudako’s body with arms and legs, his wet face buried into her stomach. He had been crying ever since she got out of the shower and while Gudako agreed that Olga Marie’s death was tragic she also couldn’t will herself to cry about it.  
Jack murmured and lifted her head.  
“Mommy? Why is he still here?”  
“He fell asleep before I could tell him to get out.” Gudako whispered back at her and patted her head. “You can go back to sleep, we’re safe.”  
Jack nodded sleepily and snuggled back into her spot, nearly pushing Gudako and Roman off the bed in the process.  
Gudako sighed and opened her eyes to look down at Roman’s strawberry colored head. Her wound felt uncomfortable baring the pressure of his face but she couldn’t bring herself to move him after the pity party she had witnessed. He had kept it together for Chaleda but broke down in front of her so quickly.  
She closed her eyes again and reflected. Today had been a shit show, like absolutely the worst day of her life so far. Really honestly terrible. But now she had a creepy child and a cowardly ally, which was admittedly more than she had yesterday.  
“Roman you’re drooling on me. Roman. Roman. Roman.” He snuggled further into Gudako’s warm belly.  
“Fine.” She kicked him off her bed. He yelped when he hit the floor and sat up dazed and confused.  
“Wha- Gudako? Why are you in my room?”  
He watched as she stretched and patted Jack’s head.  
“Ok sweetpea I’m going to take a shower. Please make sure Roman is gone.” Jack was knifed up and ready. Roman was scrambling to remove himself from the situation.  
“Gudako why are you being so mean to me- AH NO DON’T POKE ME WITH A KNIFE IM LEAVING IM LEAVING!” He was gone before Gudako had even stepped foot in the bathroom. Jack beamed at her proudly and Gudako snickered.  
“That was fantastic Jack, great use of minimum energy for maximum results.” Jack basically nudged her head under Gudako’s hand as she ruffled her hair.  
“Mommy will you teach us about escaping prison?”  
“Yeah of course. But remember Jackie-” Jack glowed at the nickname and hugged Gudako’s legs. “Don’t let anyone who isn’t Roman know about this whole convict thing, ok?” She nodded.  
“Ok Mommy!”  
“Good girl! You look for some clothes while I clean up, ok?”

Gudako had removed the excess pus from her wound and even applied some sweet perfume that she’s certain Jack stole for her. When did she even find the time to do that? FOr clothes Gudako begrudgingly settled on a female uniform that she knew would fit the image she used to fool her new peers. The tights were barely thick enough to cover the scars on her legs and she didn’t want to think what would happen if they got ripped up again. There was no dead director to shock everyone into a state of inattentiveness. Although as she looked at Jack’s outfit there was some hope of a distraction from herself.  
The coveted killer and assassin had dressed herself brightly, featuring a salmon button up dress shirt and jorts that were held up by a zebra patterned tie. Jack held up her sock covered hands.  
“We found mittens!”  
“Fuck yeah you did.” Gudako was grinning and felt fairly grateful for the entertainment that being an adopted mother provided. “Kiddo you want something to cover your feet? I don’t think any shoes will fit you but..” Gudako dug around the clothes and pulled out various clothing items. Finally she pulled up two soft pink bunny slippers and turned to Jack with a grin.  
Jack wrinkled her nose and shook her head.  
Gudako nodded. “Yes. Oh my god Jack you HAVE to--” Her hand burned and in a flash of red the slippers were out of her hand and on Jack’s feet. Jack huffed.  
“Mommy you didn’t have to use a command spell…”  
“What the fuck is that--”  
“Didn’t Mr. Roman stinky butt explain it to you?” Jack grabbed onto Gudako’s tattooed hand and traced the now faded part of the pattern.  
“Probably but I wasn’t listening.”  
“These things mean you can force your servants to do whatever you want-”  
“Ew.”  
“Or you can heal them and supply them extra power.”  
“And i just wasted it making you put on dope ass slippers? Damn it.” Gudako frowned at her hand. Jack giggled and hugged her arm.  
“We’re glad you’re our Mommy.”  
Gudako absentmindedly patted her head. “Me too, kiddo.” Jack hummed and snuggled into her side.  
“Okie dokie, Jack are you ready for some munchies?”  
“Yes!”  
It was obvious that Jack didn’t know what ‘munchies’ meant but was excited nonetheless. She held onto Gudako’s hand as they exited the room. 

Many staff were confused by the weirdly dressed and bouncing child while the duo walked from the hall to the canteen. Only one staff member was brave enough to approach them.  
“Buongiorno, Gudako and servant!”  
Gudako had spoken to Da Vinci very briefly but in that time she found herself wanting to be in another room. It was nothing against Da Vinci herself, however the woman was preceptive and dangerous given her intelligence. If Roman figured it out than Da Vinci likely already knew.  
“Good morning to you too, Da Vinci. How are you?”  
Jack looked at the Italian woman with wide curious eyes but then went back to watching water boil.  
“I’m well, I’m well. I’m afraid all of us are a bit unsettled, still.” Her blue eyes stayed trained on Gudako as the young master pulled oatmeal and dried fruits from cabinets. “How are you feeling?”  
Gudako’s mouth went dry but she kept her body as sad looking as possible.  
“Well...I-”  
“Ouch! Mommy- We burnt our hand-” Jack was looking at her with teary eyes.  
“Oh shi- come over here.” Gudako led Jack over to the sink and ran her hand under cold water. Jack sniffed and looked down but Gudako saw the barest of a smirk.  
“Da Vinci, would you mind retriving a first aid kit?”  
“Si, si. I believe there is one here…” The woman rummeged through the pantry. “Ah-ha! Here you are.” She set the kit on the counter and looked about ready to linger when Jack began to bawl.  
“Aye..I will leave you two to your breakfast.”  
She gave them a small wave and nervous smile before retreating to safety. Gudako grinned and bandaged Jack’s hand.  
“Thank you Jack, although next time you don’t have to actually burn yourself.” Jack stuck her tongue out and Gudako scoffed in amusement. “Lets just get some breakfast and get through the day, yeah?”  
“Mh-hm!”

 

“Gudako, Jack! Have either of you ever been to France?” Da Vinci asked with lights in her eyes, handing each of them a clipboard with details on the next mission.  
“Yeah.” Gudako’s voice came out a deadpan. Roman shook his head at her from over Da Vinci’s shoulder.  
“Si! Then you must be excited to go back!” Da Vinci clapped happily. Gudako gave her a false smile.  
“Yes it sounds fantastic. The food in France is good no matter where you go.” Prison.  
“Buono! And no matter when you go!”  
“Ha ha, pardon?” Gudako’s voice was tight. Roman stepped in a patted her shoulder frantically.  
“Well Gudako you see the grails are not scattered within the same timeline. So some are the the future, or different timelines, or in the past…” He cleared his throat and moved his hands behind his back at Jack’s glare. “This time you will be going to Orleans in 1431 AD.”  
Gudako inhaled deeply. Da Vinci narrowed her eyes.  
“Ah, are you alright young Master?”  
Roman touched the Caster’s arm lightly. “Da Vinci I need your help with something over here real quick, it’s acting up.”  
Da Vinci looks about to protest but relented when Jack growled at her and clutched Gudako’s skirt.  
Once he believe them to be sufficiently out of earshot, Roman turned to Da Vinci.  
“Ok there’s something I have to tell you about Gudako but you can’t tell anyone else, promise?”  
“Si Si Roman, you know I am a keeper of many secrets.” She was much more attentive than usual.  
“Promise. No one else can know.”  
“Sigh, I promise Roman. Now tell me, I’m dying to know.”  
“Gudako comes from a rough family. Her parents were neglectful and she tries to be cheerful but she’s actually really cynical and jaded. She would spend her weekends watching Ellen reruns with her deaf grandparents. It’s very sad. Again, this stays between us. But i just hope you know that if she’s acting weird at times, it’s because of this.”  
Da Vinci nodded empathetically.  
“Ah, see I had suspected.” They looked over to see Gudako kneeling on the ground, with Jack whispering in her ear. Da Vinci smiled. “It is nice that she is still so soft.”  
“Ha, yeah, isn’t it?” Roman replied nervously and gulped with Gudako’s yellow eyes flickered to him. He flinched when she smirked.  
“If you two are done, Jack and I had a question?”  
Da Vinci looked at Gudako expectantly.  
“Why are we going to France, again?”

After another 30 minutes of explination that Gudako didn’t listen to, she and her terribly dressed servant were ready to be rayshifted. The master felt much more confident and at ease with the heavy cold metal of a small hand gun held to her chest by her bra. Roman had slipped it to her during his brief medical examination and his face continued to be red even now after he had witnessed her comfortably slide the weapon across her skin and discreetly hide it within her bust and clothes. The back of his neck had prickled and his palms had sweat when he caught her self assured smirk and the grateful glance she gave him. If Mash had woken up she would have picked up on the perverted thoughts that chased the awareness of Gudako’s capabilities. Da Vinci had chalked up his flustered behavior to being unfamiliar with a woman’s body and while Roman found her thoughts to be insulting given his profession and years of training, he made absolutely no move to correct her.  
“Ready?”  
“Yup.” Gudako gave the staff and thumbs up while Jack clung to her other hand and swung it excitedly. The sudden black hole feeling pulled the duo from the room. Stomach dropping, heart stopping, hair rising on end, Gudako instinctively pulled Jack to her body and curled around it protectively. They landed ungracefully on dirt and grass, gazing up at a sky with an unsightly massive ring of contrasting darkness and light. Gudako unlocked her jaw and sucked in a breath. Jack wiggled out of her grip and stood up to bounce around.  
“Mama! We’re in France!” She giddily pulled Gudako up by her numb hands.  
The metal pinched her skin in a familiar way as Gudako curled to stand up. Her hand held Jack’s and she lifted her head to look at the figures approaching from over a hill. An adrenaline rush she hasn’t felt since the last time she escaped prison took over her. A cold sort of energy that made her movements smooth and controlled. Her lips curled into a sheepish smile and she tucked a metaphorical hood of wool over her bared teeth. Jack took her que and hid behind Gudako with acid green eyes trained on the approaching crowd. Gudako’s snake yellow eyes melted into a soft honey and she fluttered her lashes nervously.  
“Ah- h-hello. I’m afraid my daughter and I are lost- could you soldiers help us?”

Traveling with French soldiers had been a breeze until the dragons showed up. They had attempted to fight the reptiles but had immediatly fled as soon as a golden haired woman weilding a flag arrived to help. Gudako watched as they ran tail tucked between their legs while a dragons heavy body hit the ground behind her. Unflinching, Gudako looked to her tiny servant whom had abandoned the majority of her carefully selected clothes for various rusted chainmail and her signiture ratted cloak. Jack gave her a bright smile from her place along the dragon’s jaw, hands holding knives that were nestled deep within it’s throat.  
“Mommy! Can you cook this into dinner?”  
“Gud-.....-ome in-.........-dako c-...........” The distant electronic voice of the doctor sounded through the air, Gudako nearly got chomped in her distraction but the heavy punch from their long haired fighting companion sent it flying. Her eyes were a concerned violet and her hands were warm as they clasped around Gudako’s waist.  
“Are you alright? Please leave here, it is not safe for you-” There was another dull thud that rose up dust and the final dragon was slain. Atop of it with glowing eyes and a crazed smirk was a blood covered Jack.  
“No one hurts our mommy…” Her knife thudded into the deceased beasts scales and Gudako gave her two thumbs up.  
“Good job Jack! You all did wonderfully!” The child continued to gleefully stab away. The master turned to the woman in front of her.  
“Thank you for the help, I’m Gudako. That’s Jack. Apparently there’s something wrong happening right now and we have been sent from a doomed future to repair it. What’s your name?”  
The woman blinked her large innocent eyes.  
“You...are a master.”  
“Yeah.”  
She smiled and rose her shoulders as she took a deep breath and sighed happily.  
“Oh the Lord has blessed me with your approach. Master Gudako, if you would take me I would like to assist in your repair of my home.” She got down on one knee, her flag pole set into the ground but held high and waving above her head. “Servant, Ruler. Jeanne de Arc.”  
‘Uh...yeah that sounds great. You can get up you know?” Gudako awkwardly held out her hand with the intention of pulling up her new aquitence. Instead, Joan clasped it tightly and stood up on her own, holding Gudako’s hand to her chest over a steadily beating heart.  
“Master I am certain I was summoned here to meet you. Please use me however you see fit.” Gudako tilted her head.  
“Uh yeah...Joan-” She pulled her hand away and patted her new servants shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, happy to help.” Jack bounded over and hugged Gudako around the legs. “So um...You’re the girl that fought in a war and was burned alive, right?”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman digs into Gudako's past while she is away in France
> 
> Gudako is reminded of why she hates france
> 
> The true Jeanne de Arc Alter is born

Roman’s eyes scanned the screen in front of him while blinking away tears. Although on the dimmest setting the tight darkness of the lab room made all light brilliantly abrasive, and that was not gentle on his vision.

The contents that he had found was only discovered with a hint from Mash that she wasn’t even aware of. With admiration in her eyes, she had gushed about the passion that she and Roman had witnessed during Olga Marie’s death. He hadn’t given much thought to Gudako’s reaction but when Mash’s hand tightened around a massive bruise on her arm she muttered something under her breath that struck him.

“My Senpai...she treated Olga and I as if we were her family. Even though Olga and her were barely partners, Senpai was ready to die for her.” Her voice was soft. She was nervous that her Senpai was without her in France but understood her condition to be too unstable to support her. Roman left Mash to rest and waited for all of the other staff to be withdrawn to their rooms before he entered a darker and quieter part of the lab.

In complete isolation he held his breath and looked at the glorious smirking face on his screen. Gudako was as much the speculated entity in media as she was in his own mind. The most commonly used name for her was ‘Trust Fund’ in reference to how much money it's been speculated she’s stolen and the bounty on her head. The pay off for tipping authorities to her true identity, base, and current activities would set someone up for life but the offer was quickly retracted when it was consistently abused by her subordinates. There were sites with speculation of her true identity, posting pictures and descriptions of possible suspects. There was only one that was briefly mentioned and crossed off as unlikely that caught Roman’s attention. Yellow snake eyes, the barest of a smirk, artfully brushed makeup and purposefully twisted hair. In a black cloak and dress, Gudako sat at a high class event with obvious devious thoughts on her mind. Roman couldn’t deny the brief spark of giddiness that lit his gut, which only increased as he read about her supposed crimes.

‘...The ‘Trust Fund’ strikes again, the world's most notorious and admired Thief has leaked around 3 mil. Of their most recent steal. The money was funneled into cancer research funds and multiple humane societies located around the globe. Authorities are reacting negatively to this supposed act of charity, while ‘Trust Fund’ fans continue to coin their outlaw hero as a modern Robin Hood. The next hit this wanted criminal will commit is unknown, as per usual if any information is known about this thief please contact the number at the bottom of this article.’

A part of him felt guilty for searching her like this but the more he read the more intrigued he was. From his assumptions it appeared that she was caught months ago and since then she had sent agents and squads on wild goose chases. Failed busts and attempts to catch her associates were all foiled or just entirely baseless. Roman thought of some of her more recent but still faded injuries and his throat tightened. He saved her picture on a flashdrive and then deleted all search history and cookies before shutting down the computer. He left the computer lab and wandered with his head in clouds.

Gudako was dangerous. She was a nationally wanted criminal, the press only knew of her surface actions. She was hated by the rich and beloved by the poor, she made political statements with every public action. Iconic and feared by militia. She gently pet her servants hair and grieved for Marie more than years long staff. She was teasing but never malicious or cruel. What she lacked in empathy she made up for with compassion. Her presence lowered crime rates. When she did a job in a place entire serial killers and organized crimes were extinguished.

He wandered into the main monitor room, where a dim blue map showing three dots across an ancient french landscape was drawn up across a massive screen.

Two blue dots and one green.

Roman left temporarily and returned with a mug of coffee and a plate of cake. He sat in the most comfortable chair and slipped on a pair of headphones wirelessly connected to the audio output of the map. He leaned back and bit into a forkful of frosting, listening to the chipper voices of Chaleda’s servant and master duo.

 

* * *

 

“And...well that’s how I had met my end. Your dog er...cat? Is very comforting, by the way.” Jeanne sniffed and nibbled on the sweet bouncy treats her new master had given her. On her left was Gudako, who sat next to Jack, and in her lap was Fou (they had discovered him hiding within Gudako’s travel bag).

“Why are you helping them? Why not go back to your mommy?” Jack asked through her bites of dragon leg, she had made it her mission to devour as much as the beast as possible. Gudako stopped patting her head to resume her task or carefully skinning and cleaning the scales of the beasts. She was sure they would fetch for a handsome price.

“This nation is my mother, I must defend it.” Jeanne answered patiently, watching Gudako with mild surprise. She hadn’t expected a Mage to be capable of complex skinning and such careful detail. From her knowledge as a servant, their skills tended to be focused on magic identification and fortification. Meanwhile her new master barely seemed to have her circuits open, Jeanne shuddered at the fresh memory of her Master jolting with pain when they forged a temporary contract. It was as if her magic circuits had only existed as thin as fat along her veins, unused and too small by genetics to handle the strain of opening and issuing magic commands. Yet she was brimming with mana, satisfying two very energy intensive servants without any sign of even noticing. 

“Master, are you feeling alright?”

“Hm?” Gudako didn’t look at Jeanne, instead staying focused on her task, but her eyebrow raised inquisitively. “Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“I hate to offend you but you seem...inexperienced as a Master.” Jeanne began carefully, catching Jack’s curious eyes. The younger servant shrugged and looked to her Master, tiny grease slick hand tugging on her shirt.

“We noticed too, Mommy are you a special mage?”

“I’m not a mage, I was kinda...dragged into this.”

Jeanne felt her heart quicken with concern. She pressed herself closer to her Master, eyes on the blazing fire in front of them. Her heart burning with passion was cooled by contact with her Master and for the first time in her life Jeanne realized how much it had hurt.

 

* * *

 

In the morning the trio was moving again, Gudako had slept fitfully between her two servants with Fou on her lap and ate a hearty breakfast of more dragon meat and eggs that Jack stole from god knows where.

They knew their path easily, following the smoke and absence of people. They chatted about various topics such as gelato, clothes, salt, the best kind of fish, dogs, and fabrics. Most of the topics were chosen by Jack because Jeanne only wanted to listen and Gudako’s best conversation starters revolved around things she shouldn’t know.

“And the meat pies were made from people because some of us were killed and baked, but most of us wanted to try it because it smelled so good-”   
“Sweety I hate to ruin your adorable desire to indulge in cannibalism but could you scout out there real quick? When you come back we will go right back into that topic I promise.”

“Ok!” Jack gave Gudako a brief hug goodbye before surrounding herself in a thick fog and disappearing in a shadowy flicker.

“Master why would you encourage her to continue her talk?”   
“You didn’t find that utterly fascinating?”

“She would willingly eat a person.”

“Yeah.” Gudako nodded as if that would explain all of it. “Would you eat a person?”

“Heavens no-!!!”

“See? She’s more interesting than you.” Gudako gave Jeanne a cheshire grin to go along with her teasing tone. Jeanne sighed and shook her head, succeeding in destroying the giggle that built up in her chest at such a vulgar joke.

The two stopped at the top of a hill and overlooked the smoke and fog laden village that had been destroyed. No dragons were in sight but the still burning fires that dotted the landscape suggested they had not left long ago or-as Gudako contemplated- they hadn’t caused the damage.

Through the grey haze a lumbering beast emerged on all fours, sniffing the ground. Jeanne rushed forward before Gudako could do anything, her sword breaking into the dragon’s neck and finishing it swiftly. The Master whistled and ventured down, holding her shirt to her face to mask the smoke.

“That was quick, Jeanne.”

She blushed sheepishly and edged closer to Gudako. The two heard footsteps and stood still. Jeanne was tense while Gudako languid.

At first it was a single figure, one that made Gudako wave in welcome and began to shout a greeting. Jeanne’s hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her aside. The two crotched among rubble, Jeanne’s arms protectively encasing Gudako against her chest and holding her to the ground. Gudako ‘oof’ed but stayed quiet otherwise, watching from her vantage point on the ground behind a rock.

The boots that hit the ground belonged to a Stranger, as did the ax that landed next to them. A tall and cloaked figure stood and surveyed the area, eyes tight. Next to him an armored menace came shooting out from the fog and landed by shredding ground with his clawed gloves.

More footsteps came although Gudako couldn’t spot any of them. Jeanne’s arms suddenly tightened around her and she sucked in a quivering breath. Her blonde hair hit Gudako’s face as she buried her face in her neck to mask her heavy and panicked breathing.

“Are there any citizens left surviving?”

“It appears not, Dragon Queen.”

“Good.”

That was Jeanne’s voice- or almost. It sounded more rough, burnt and dry. Gudako wiggled under Jeanne to look at the ground more.

“Tch, you must be blind then.” Narrowed yellow eyes were focused on Gudako’s. Blinking in surprise, she tentatively raised her hand and gave the Jeanne look-a-like a wave.

“Hello.”

The only reason the flagpole didn’t impale her is because Jeanne had darted away with her cradled to her chest like a bride. No longer in the cover of rock, fog, or smoke the Master and Servant were revealed. Jeanne’s wide blue eyes stared in horror at her murderous counterpart, heart beating fast and loud for Gudako to hear.

“What...WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK ALL I DID WAS WAVE AT YOU AND YOU HAVE TO FUCKING STAB AT ME? WHO DOES THAT? YOU'RE A GODDAMN BITCH. OK? YOU'RE A BITCH.” Gudako screeched unceremoniously at the Gothic Jeanne while she smirked.

“I see that a copy of myself has been made. What is a fake like you doing here?” She was talking to Jeanne.

“Fake?”

“Yes, a fake. Some Maiden that shouldn’t even be here, protecting this place even after it killed her. Obviously you aren’t a real person. That role is mine.”

Gudako was thrashing in Jeanne’s arms the knife on her thigh itching to be released.

“Why are you killing your own people?” Jeanne released Gudako in her shock, her Master promptly falling to the ground in a cloud of dust. There was a high pitched cackle and a hunched over barf strain appeared.

“Oh Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne...my dear beloved Jeanne! You do not understand!-” He began to go on a rant but Gudako wasn’t paying attention. It felt like a piece of her was hurting, a phantom memory searing her brain. She looked up and saw Jeanne mouth the word ‘Gilles’ while her eyes sparkled with tears.

It clicked suddenly with Gudako; who was not versed with common myths and stories but knew well her history of murderers and thieves. Gilles de Rais, pedophilic serial rapist and murderer. 

“-And this is the true Jeanne! A Jeanne that was so beautifully and tragically burned! The only Jeanne I could acknowledge!”

Gudako scoffed, ignoring Jeanne’s tears.

“Oh yeah because that means a whole lot.” She started, mockingly. Standing up she brushed herself off and stood in front of her emotionally damaged servant. “You know if it’s something you stand for and believe in that’s an automatic sign that it’s terrible, right?” Her eyes had resumed their venomous snake look and locked onto Gilles de Rais. Beside him, emo Jeanne scowled.

“What does that mean, how would a pathetic little human like you know anything? This is Gilles de Rais, french commander-”

“I fucking know what he is, that’s why I hate him. I’m surprised any of you can stand him if I’m honest.” 

Two gothic white haired people looked at her inquisitively. A man spoke, bearded and holding a black wood spear in his hand.

“What do you mean, naive master?”

“He’s a serial killer, it’s been suspected that he sexually abused Jeanne and it’s been known that following her death he burned, raped, and murdered his way through the french countryside. He targets kids, by the way.” Speaking of kids, Gudako looked around for her daughter and caught the smirk of the other pale emo. Holding a decked out coffin, she peeked it open to reveal a squirming and struggling Jack inside it’s narrow spikes. The woman had thankfully not slammed it fully closed and the servant inside was only mildly pierced by the spikes. But it was enough to make Gudako’s blood boil.

“A child, such as this?”

“And you are?” Her voice came out clipped and cold. Jeanne shuddered behind her and Jack helt her heart drop. To them the connection with their master was typically relaxed and liberating, comparable to a phone in a pocket. It allowed them to contact her if needed but otherwise they were cordless and free. But right now their bond felt possessive and consuming. Not the usual feeling that master gave, a leash around the neck or a rope around the wrists. This made the servants feel like weak kittens being plucked up by their scruff in a lion’s jaws.

Gudako’s anger dwarfed them and they were certain that the other servants felt it as well, not related to magic but just as powerful. She was second away from mcFreakin losin it.

“I am Carmilla. Also known as Elizabeth Ba-

“Blood bitch. Yeah you were a narcissist to the extreme.”

“I am a vampire-”

“You’re a smart woman that’s going to return my servant to me and leave.”

There was thick silence that was interrupted by the Jeanne Goth’s laughter.

“This mere peasant demands such things! How interesting! ANd who might you be, lowly worm?”

Gudako ignored her and maintained a harsh gaze with Carmilla. Her hand pulled out the small and sturdy knife from its case.

“You’re smart aren’t you, Carmilla?”

The other servants seemed not to want to interfere, casting concerned glances to the tearful Jeanne and the stubborn Carmilla. Several believed they would be happier not fighting for this side but the command seals on their Master’s hand said otherwise.

“I believe such young blood would be very sweet.” Carmilla mocked Gudako openly, smirking at the face of primal rage that overtook her.

“Fine.” Gudako growled out through her teeth and stalked forward. She parted the servants standing in her way by mere presence alone and cast such a nasty glare at the stick holding man that he backed away with gorgeous white hair whipping in the wind.

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla was taller than Gudako and far more intimidating to the unknown eye, covered in chain and spikes like a sadistic bondage vampire fetish freak. But her eyes were dull and amused, far from the extravagant emotional fireworks that orchestrated themselves in Gudako’s head. Experience that came from a life in such an intensive, stressful, defeating, and killing environment had made Gudako rise like a phoenix. Her life far outmatch Carmilla’s and everyone could feel it but only one person knew it.

Roman whispered against the microphone held to his lips with wide eyes transfixed on the screen. He should have warned them, should send in the help, should ray shift her back, should so something to keep her safe. But instead his hands inches below to monitor to finger the thin wires there. He longed to watch her dazzling display, to see her sink her teeth into the neck of this foolish servant who had harmed one of her own. But instead Roman tugged the wires sharply and all visual went dark. Groans of disappointment and unease filled the control room, Roman stood straight and began demanding replacements for the short fused wires. Staff moved quickly, sweaty and shaky with fear from the scene they were witnessing.

 

* * *

 

“What, are you going to make me obey with your weak human knife?”

“Yeah.”

Gudako grabbed Carmilla suddenly, knife scratching the woman’s skull as her hands tangled in her hair. Blood poured down her back but Carmilla was frozen, processing what was happening. Gudako’s lips were soft and smooth as they had gently brushed against her skin but her teeth were sharp and rugged as they dove into her jugular. 

The only ones that were capable of movement were Gudako’s servant, having already been hyper aware of the absolute craziness she had possessed. Jack freed herself from the iron maiden, grabbing onto her Master and reactivating the misty noble phantasm with more vigor. Jeanne followed them by deflecting the swords and ax that sprung at her master’s back. The trio disappeared in a thick fog that caused blood to pour from the servants mouths.

 

The group hurried out of the area, knowing it was no use to look for them. Carmilla cursed the Master and healed her wounds with a now spent skill. The berserker sat in quiet contemplation about what no one else could guess. Other servants stood conflicted and saddened by their party's stance. The Dragon Witch sent the rider to kill them. Gilles warned that the maiden wouldn’t be able to fulfill the task. Jeanne alter was only allowed to act in one way and that way was too stubborn and bloodthirsty to listen to reason.

 

* * *

 

Jeanne was carrying her master while Jack jumped ahead and slashed at any enemies. Gudako couldn’t move as fast as them and settled for clutching tightly to Jeanne’s shoulders. While she ran Jeanne thought about her master’s passion and the familiar feeling of that sort of tenacity. She thought about what had happened to her just days before all of this. Jeanne’s grip of Gudako’s thighs tightened and her chest filled with an unfamiliar icy feeling.

She would not allow this girl, her very own master, to suffer the same fate.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured because theres quite a bit:
> 
> Merlin  
> Amakusa  
> Moriarty  
> Musashi  
> Shuten  
> Kiara  
> Karna  
> Gilgamesh  
> Ozymandias

Gudako was tossing much more than usual as she slept. Her brow was furrowed and her hands clamped into tight little fists. Fou nuzzled her face with concern but was shooed away by an even more worried Jack. They had fled and managed to hide from the opposing servants by the skin of their teeth. Even now, dragons circled the forest sky and threatened to unearth their precarious hiding place. Jeanne placed a damp towel on Gudako’s forehead, brow furrowed in concern. She absentmindedly traced the outline of her Master’s jaw and met Jack’s eyes.

“We need to leave her alone.” Jack looked like she had hackles raised.

“We won’t leave Mommy.”

“We have to. If we can lure away the dragons she will be safer, and she can’t travel in this condition. I don’t know what’s wrong with her but before anything else we need to ensure her safety.”

Jeanne had spoken more brashly than she had intended, her tone condescending but urgent and alarmed. Jack looked down and patted her Master’s belly.

“Ok...we will go north.” The assassin crept out from the roots in the hole and offered a hand to Jeanne. Uncharacteristically she didn’t accept it and instead climbed out on her own. 

“I will go west.”

 

* * *

 

In her dream Gudako was witnessing life in smog and hunger. Children losing arms in factories, forced to war, forced to prostitution, dying on streets splashed with grey water and oil by carriage wheels. Her blood was pounding to loudly in her ears she almost didn’t hear pained screams of squishing flesh. While unaware of Mage experiences of Servant relationships, Gudako was aware and cunning enough to recognize she was experiencing the life of her servant. ‘Jack’ was the culmination of children from an entire era that was full of an abusive rich class and they had taken shape of the lunatic that mattered more to the world than their short horror filled lives.

It reminded her of time spent in the darkest corners of the world where the true free market existed and the most perversely bored and rich decided to spend their unfairly won cash. Her jaw was tight and her body shook. Unlike going bitchass crazy and biting the throat of a kidnapper, she couldn’t act here. Rather she stood as stone faced as she could and watched patiently and critically. When a deep fog overcame the scene Jack approached her, much smaller and dirtier than Gudako remembered her being.

“Are you our Mommy?”

“I am now.”

She tilted her head. 

“Now? Where is Mommy?”

“Dunno.” Gudako’s voice was tight.

“I want my Mommy…”

In the back of her mind, something whispered to sink her knife into the throat of the child in front of her and end it now. To kill the embodied emotions in front of her. Gudako sighed heavily.

“I’m ready to leave this dream now.”

“It typically doesn’t work like that…” The soft voice and nervous chuckle made Gudako spin around. Behind her stood a robed man, clean white hood drawn in front of his face.

“What the fuck is it now?” She growled out. Obviously he wasn’t a part of the scenery and this was getting ridiculous. He winced at her remark and held his hands up defensively.

“I just wanted to help…” He stepped towards her, cheery. “You are the young Master, a barely trained Mage from a highly recommended state of-” 

Gudako felt the barest pierce of a blade in her back. She pivoted and moved her body away from the offending object but many pairs of small and cold hands pushed her into it. 

“We want to go back into Mommy…”

Jack whispered, holding the dagger that dug into Gudako’s abdomen. 

“I’m not your mommy! I’m disowning you! You’re a shitty child oh my GOD!” Gudako trashed away from the dagger as best she could but couldn’t stop the tip of it from piercing her skin. Before she could kick the child in front of her, she was pulled away from the cold clutching hands and smooth blade. Her back rested on a warm chest while she sucked in air. One arm wrapped securely around her waist while another raised itself into the air and released a blast of golden light into the faces of shadowy children. There was sobbing and screaming as Gudako ran away with the magic man. They cried for their mother but Gudako didn’t waver when they pleaded for her return. She ran ahead of the man, dragging him behind her with an iron grip.

 

* * *

 

All of the sudden she had taken a step and landed on different ground and her eyes were clear of fog, she had ran right into a clean and crowded space. She stopped abruptly, causing the man behind her to squeak and crash into her back. Gudako stumbled forward only briefly before casting him a heavy glare.

“Ah...ha...well that was interesting. Are you quite alright young Mage?”

“Not a Mage. What happened?” Gudako turned so her back was no longer to him, not trusting him to not stab her. She looked around and narrowed her eyes at the gathering of people at the center of the space. They all watched her with curious eyes. Some glared, some smiled welcomely, some looked disappointed. Many sat in a circle on various cushions and thrones, others stood with weapons held in calloused hands.

A gentle hand on her back guided her towards the group and Gudako moved away from it. She muttered to the white haired man that she would follow and while he gave her a confused smile he didn’t touch her or stand too close to her. He walked confidently towards the group and sat on a comfortable looking blanket with cartoon pink daisies on it. He patted the spot next to him.

“Sit, sit. We won’t harm you here.”

Gudako flashed him the politest smile she could and feigned cowardice, sitting closely next to him. Now she appeared shy to the others and could use his body as a shield if attacked.

“Are you sure this is she? Or have you gotten things wrong once again, Merlin.” One of the men in the circle asked, golden hair falling into his face as he sat perched on his equally golden throne. 

“Quite certain, I just pulled her from a vision about her servant. Jack the Ripper, assassin class. Very evil and peculiar, not safe to summon and especially not easy to control.” There was a hint of concern in white haired man’s voice- Merlin, Gudako supposed. She met the blazing red eyes of the man on the throne and blinked innocently while she studied him. She knew his type, arrogant, clever, strong, focused, self centered, naive. Gudako shrunk under his glare and clutched her tattered skirt, avoiding his eyes. She used this scared act to observe the other servants.

A man sitting on his knees gazed at her with a soft honey golden eyes that were framed by the shocking white hair that cascaded down his face in neat strands. 

A woman sitting criss-cross-applesauce and polishing her katana with a serious face but looked up to give Gudako a friendly smile.

Another white haired man who stood while holding a massive gold stick. His face showed no emotion as he stared down Gudako. That is, until she stared hard at his black spandex and gold codpiece covered crotch. Then he blushed.

Oh thank god, this one had a normal hair color. He looked regal and proud with his bare ass tiddy showing under an immaculate white cape. At least his dark brown hair looked soft.

A slutty nun from a 4 minute porn/mexican soap opera. She was looking at Gudako like a stressed out 13 year old boy looks at tissues and lotion.

Butterfly grandpa? Oh shit Gudako didn’t like the way he was looking at her, fuck he definitely knew something was up. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Dammit. She gave him a respectful nod. He better not snitch she swears to god.

White skinny twink with a golden corset??? He seemed to absorbed in a book on Sherlock Holmes to notice her.

A tiny woman drinking like she had just discovered her rich husband was cheating on her with their marriage counselor because they had a shared watersports fetish.

 

Gudako wanted to go home.

 

* * *

 

“I assure you this is the one we have been looking for.” Merlin continued and gave golden butthole a wink. “I even have an insider.”

Fuck it’s definitely Fou. They match color scheme. Gudako would have to make sure he isn’t allowed in her room ever again.

“Mongrel are you aware of why we have summoned you here?” Red eyes narrowed at her. Gudako stared hard at the floor and shifted uneasily, carefully thinking her reply. She needed to say the truth because they would know she was lying. Too much of the truth gave away her full intentions and realizations. Too little of the truth and they would know she's hiding something.

“...no?” Nailed it.

“HA HA HA HA!-” This laugh made Gudako genuinely startled and her head snapped up to eye handsome tiddy cape man doing the smug anime girl hand gesture. “Of course you do not Little Mortal! Fear for for I! Pharaoh, God of Sun, Overseer of This World’s affairs shall tell you with the grace and compassion that I hold! You have been called, summoned, and Kneel before the Pharaoh and Kings and Warriors because We Desire to test you Abilities as a savior of Humanity!”

Gudako stared wide eyed and open mouthed at him, for the first time in several years she was honestly astonished beyond words. Who the fuck talks like this???

“You have made the mongrel speechless, they don’t understand a word of what is being said. You are wasting your breath, Ozymandias.”

“Come now Gilgamesh, surely they are simply in awe.”

“Doubtful…” Gilgamesh sneered at Gudako from his seat but then smirked. “Well I am content for her to be tasked with saving humanity, once it falls to ruin I can finally reclaim my rightful place and rebuild it.”

“I agree, humanities end is far more interesting if such a passionate little thing struggles to deny it…~” Slutty nun spoke.

Merlin was frowning and looked to the quiet woman who attended to her sword. She spoke strongly but without bursting any eardrums.

“You are foolish to praise Humanities end! Such things will never occur so long as servants exist!”

“Ah but only one pure servant exists right now, an evil childish assassin-” Fancy haired japanese priest was talking. “It pains me to see so many people die so gracelessly, but finally they are saved. All humans, past, present, and future, have finally reclaimed retribution.”

“Of course that is all purely hypothetically and hinges on the belief of an afterlife.” His voice was heavily british as he continued to read his book. “More than likely they die neutrally and cease to feel and exist entirely.”

“Ah! Holmes no one gives a damn about your middle school philosophy!” More than likely the grandpa was just jealous that he was beaten to the punch.

“Guys please, it’s not like we Want humanity to end- humans are so interesting and fun! Do you really want all of that to go away?” Merlin spoke up and Gudako gave him the side eye.

“Hmph! We are far more interesting! To converse with other Kings and Mages, of genuine talent and knowledge-” Ozymandias looked at Gudako with pity. “We are the brightest of Gold!”

“Well...I do enjoy sparing with my fellow servants more than being under the thumb of a master…” Blushing and shameful the swordswoman looked down at her hands.

“Ehhh? But us oni would have nothing to eat! Well….then again they have begun to taste worse…” The drunkard spoke far too softly and sweetly for her implications.

 

Gudako stared down hard at the trembling hands in her lap, her vision began to blur with the threat of tears. She raised a knuckle to her lips and bite down to hard it drew blood. Gudako took deep breaths, calming herself. Biting someone wouldn’t be beneficial in this situation. She rolled her shoulders and sat up straight, blinking away the stickiness and redness from her eyes. It should be mentioned that she wasn’t sad, she’s just an angry crier.

“Pardon me…” Her voice was tight and drew the attention of all the servants around her.

“Yes, Gudako?” Merlin encouraged quietly, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“Do you like your fingers?”

“Uh- yes, yes I do.” His voice became flirty.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m quite certain~”

Gudako was about to open her mouth to issue a threat when Grandpa spoke for her.

“She doesn’t want you to be touching her you absolute bloody fool.”

Merlin’s mouth made a perfect ‘o’ and her moved his hand away awkwardly. Gilgamesh waved a hand.

“You may proceed.”

Many servants nodded in agreement. Gudako forced a dazzling smile and stood, giving them a brief bow.

“Thank you for having me.” Hopefully one would now offer to take her home.

“I’m sorry tiny Master but we cannot allow you to leave until we have reached a verdict.” The beautifully haired priest smiled apologetically at her. “My name is Amakusa, Ruler class. Thus far I am still unsure on where I stand.”

Cool, she didn’t care.

“Fufufu...she looks so tasty and cute I’m tempted to help her based on that alone~” The...Oni(?) smiled hungirly at Gudako. She stayed standing and looked down at her with a blank face.

“Shuten you don’t understand, this girl is too pure to be eaten. She should first be tainted and dragged to sin.” The nun gently scolded. Gudako looked at her next with exasperation.

“Would you like me to take you back?” The soft whisper from the near naked stick guy startled Gudako. He was right next to her trying to muster what she assumed a look of concern.

“KARNA!” Gilgamesh boomed and stood from his throne angrily. “She is not allowed to leave until I say so, do not even considering assisting her.” His voice was a grow but Karna didn’t waver.

“If it is asked of me then I shall.” He stated simply. 

“Child of Sun I understand your anguish but we must resolve this matter! We are some of the most powerful servants! And whether we choose to lend her a hand will result in her success or downfall!”

Gudako sighed and shook her shoulders to ease some tension from her body. Karna looked embarrassed and slunk away from her side. He gave her a look like a kicked puppy when he drifted back to Ozymandias’ side.

“I’ve been vying for humanity's downfall for the entirety of my existence so I quite obviously don’t wish to assist her.” Grandpa has spoken.

“That’s because you’re old and bitter. I say we help her! She can’t defend herself and no one wants to see her gutted!” Thank you sword lady but four of the servants here are raising their hands for Gudako to get her poop rope yanked from her tum tum.

Gudako sighed and threw her hands up in defeat, she turned on her heel and walked away. She didn’t stop walking until their voices ceased to pester her. Finally she glanced behind her shoulder, tiny tiny dots, just like their significance to her. Gudako sighed and laid down, pulling out the small shiny gun and rolling it in her palms. Her eyes glazed over in thought as she began to dismantle it, her body on autopilot. These servants were powerful, she knew that as soon as she walked in, but they weren’t worth working with. She had high standards, she required teams with common goals and locked lips. This was a group of people that either couldn’t stop comparing dicks or had tongues so loose they escaped their mouth.

Snug fitting metallic pieces lined the blank ground by Gudako’s elbows as she continued her thoughts. Jack herself wasn’t incredibly useful, she was very niche and quite weak with direct confrontation. Not to mention Gudako didn’t like the idea of a child fighting and seeing more violence than she already had. The assholes had a point; she needed more servants.

It was done suddenly, one moment Gudako is reassembling her gun and the next she is grabbed by the shoulder and thrown onto a barely cushioned ground.

“-amesh that was far too harsh...you’re bruising her skin…” A tiny taloned hand caressed Gudako’s thigh and delighted purple eyes stared her down. “Such suppleness, you would make such a fine sake...or perhaps you are sweeter like wine?”

Gudako’s mouth tightened and she sat up, moving away from the Oni and bumping into a hard and poky set of legs. Gilgamesh glared at her.

“To so boldly rest yourself on my frame, you truly are shameless Mongrel.” 

She was about to snap.

“Can you blame her? We are being far to harsh on her, she can’t perform magic, she is too shy, uncharismatic, weak, and unknowledgeable. Observe this file that Merlin stole from Chaleda-” Several golden arms emerged from the golden corset of annoying bitches and distributed copies of Ritsuka’s file. “Highly educated and declared but no real experience. Resume lied claiming expertise in magic when in actuality the girl knows nothing about its workings. By god, she acts as if she is new to everything in Chaleda! She struggles to understand grails, servants, and the most basic of magecraft. If we were to assist in the preservation of humanity, we would be better with a competent champion.”

Her voice came out a rough growl.

“I. Didn’t. Ask. For. Your. Help.” She glared hotly at the Holmes archetype. “I don’t want it!” She looked at Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, and Merlin. “You are a bunch of useless and unfitting children! You couldn’t help me simply because you’re too busy stroking your own egos!” She looked to the Oni, slutty nun, and Amakusa. “Go back to hot topic and buy a genuine personality!”

She fumed away towards where she thinks the remainder of her gun is. Briefly she turned around to yell at them collectively once more.

“YOU HAVE BEEN BUILT BY HUMANITY AND IF YOU WANT TO LET IT PERISH THAT’S FINE I DON’T FUCKING CARE- BUT BE LESS FUCKING OBNOXIOUS AND SMALL DICKED!”

Gilgamesh was red faced as he yelled back.

“HOW DARE YOU GIRL-”

“OH WHAT I’M NOT A MONGREL ANYMORE? WHY THE CHANGE OF HEART?! DID YOU REALIZE I’M RIGHT?!”

“YOU ARE INSULTING A KING!”

“I’M TALKING TO A LITTLE BABY BITCH BOY THAT COULDN’T PLAN A STEAL IN A 7/11!

“YOU ARE TALKING GIBBERISH BECAUSE YOU’RE INSANE!”

“YOU’RE OVERCOMPENSATING!!!! AND NO BODY LIKES YOU!!!"

"NO, YOU!"

The two were face to face and breathing heavily, Gilgamesh’s angry red eyes locked with Gudako’s venomous yellow. She had her teeth bared.

“You’re all so fucking stupid and self focused- did none of you realize that on that folder is says ‘Male’? Did you miss the part where it describes a ‘strapping young chap brimming with pleasantries and academic success’?” Gudako mocked Holmes sharply, her mind racing with the vivid details she had stored in it. Of course she had read Ritsuka’s file, she had read his and Romani’s and LEv’s and Da Vinci and every other fucking staff member in Chaleda. She was a criminal mastermind without rival- she was an accomplished heist coordinator and assassin. The servants stared in shock and then doubled back to their papers. Gudako held Gilgamesh’s chin in her hand, pinching it tightly as she whispered.

“I am emotionally unstable. I have been forced to bring back humanity and I am not happy about it. You are lucky to have caught me in a state of discombobulation otherwise you would be wrapped around my finger like the italian royalty rings I stole in 09.”

“Why do you care so much about the world as to save it?” He shot back snottily, feeling smug as her face with slack with shock. Then Gilgamesh’s heart raced with fear when her expression contorted into rage.

“BECAUSE LIKE THE REST OF YOU, I FUCKING LIVE IN ALL THIS!”

 

He looked shocked and watched as she spun on her heel and fumed away. The other servants were shocked by her outburst and then stormed Merlin. They expressed anger and confusion by the mix up in her identity and sudden bout of rage.

 

The Butterfly grandpa chuckled.

 

“So bloody blinded- this girl is not Ritsuka Fujimaru-”

“Obviously.” Holmes countered.

“If I were to wager an educated guess...given her experience with a gun, talk of stealing, and calm-”

“You think that is calm?” Gilgamesh scoffed but Moriarty continued smoothly.

“Of course, how many mortals do you know who could handle the pressure of being thrown into a world of magic, forced to fight demons and dragons, threatened by Jack the Ripper, and dragged to an unknown place to be yelled at by unknown strangers?s”

Everyone was silent as if suddenly realizing they were huge dicks. Holmes spoke next.

“What gun?”

“She’s been playing with it in her own little corner. Now, I theorize that she is a criminal. A high collar one that must have slipped into Chaleda and assumed Ritsuka’s position.”

"What are you smoking you old coot?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Holmes.

The group fought more as Gudako reconstructed her gun to completion and held it in her hands as a little girl in the dark holds a teddy bear.

“Excuse me?”

She turned around and glared at the soft speaking voice. Surprisingly it was the swordswoman, looking ashamed.

“May I take you back? And apologize for all of this?”

Gudako sighed and gave her an appreciative smile. “Yeah, that would be wonderful.”

The woman smiled back and offered her hand- which Gudako took hesitantly- and walked her out of the space. They were in the rain and dark heavy french forest that Gudako had passed out in. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Mrs…?”

“Musashi. I'm surprised, you aren’t alarmed that you were awake the whole time in the throne room?” The saber thought of the dangerous words and actions of the girl, surely she would have done her best to defend her but when she had that screaming fit with Gilgamesh even Musashi wouldn’t have been able to intervene. Not that she wasn’t ready to- but still, surely the young master would be rattled knowing she was in the jaws of death and asked them to close in on her.

“Huh? No, I knew.” Gudako looked at Musashi with a slightly furrowed brow but then blinked away her confusion.”Thank you again for taking me away from that hell hole. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Gudako shook the hand that she still held and then let go.

“Likewise…” SHe bit her lip and added. “Continue to your left and you will find allies.” Then she disappeared and left Gudako alone and in danger. Although, not nearly as much danger has she had been in.

Gudako took her advice and continued to her left while mentally trying to contact Jack and Jeanne. The two appeared panicked but rejoiced as they felt her mind back on earth and no longer an eerie static. She slowed as she heard hushed voices and smelled cake???

 

“Oh goodness- Deary are you alright?” A sweet and fluttering french voice belonging to a delicate woman called out to Gudako.

 

“Uh...bawnjore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tdlr:
> 
> Old man: guesses exactly right
> 
> Holmes: no its not
> 
> Every1 else: yeah, no it's not


	6. REWRITING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

Hey so haven't really been happy with where I ended up taking this because I felt that it strayed from my original aesthetic

 

So! I'm rewriting it, Gudako will still be an ex-con and RomanixGudako will still be the main pairing and end goal.

I will likely keep this work posted just cause why not, and post the updated version once I've gotten a chapter that I feel comfortable with.

 

Since I'm rewriting it, please let me know if theres anything you would have liked to see more of/changes! General criticism is also appreciated!

 

Thank you for reading! .w./


	7. ITS OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZSDx'[;  
> ]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960674/chapters/37224626

 

expect the second chapter in a week or 5 or 8 or whenever it gets done i suppose?????

 

wow this is way more angsty and gorey than it needed to be why do i keep doing that lmao


End file.
